Concentration
by dreadedreviewer
Summary: The BTSO call for Jimmy's help. But can he keep his cool around his crush, when Cindy and Libby decide to tag along? Worse still, the school dance is fast approaching. SORRY, STILL NO DANCE CHAPTER, NOT ENOUGH TIME AT THE MOMENT!
1. The announcment

After reading a lot of other stories, I've decided it was time to try my hand at writing my own. As I prefer to review, not write; please go easy on my first fic (although I do like constructive criticism).

Firstly, here is a key:

----------- means to assume that there is that 'atom sign' thingy that goes between scenes.

**If they are in bold, a character is thinking it, not saying it.**

(If in brackets and underlined, it is an author's note)

Otherwise, assume that the narrator is telling the story, or that the characters are speaking!

This story takes place after King of Mars, but before Lady Sings the News (assuming that Lady Sings the News is the very last episode ever, which it is in my opinion).

Oh yeah, I don't own Jimmy Neutron, etc, etc, or I would not be here writing this fan fic, would I!

CONCENTRATION

"Cla-ass," squawked Ms. Fowl, "the school has decided to hold an Easter dance this year to help raise money to fix the school elevator."

The class all thought of Bolbi, who had been the first to try the elevator and was currently stuck in there. If everyone was really quiet, they could hear his 'slap song' flowing out through the air-con vents.

After overcoming the thought of Bolbi, the class realised what a school dance would mean. Dates…they needed one, or would look like complete losers. Sheen was the first one to make his move, "My dear Libby, would you do me the honour of accompanying me as my Ultra-queen to the Easter Dance." Libby accepted straight away, though she quickly added, "No more nicknames, please!" The other boys immediately followed. Mrs Fowl did nothing to try and control the class, letting them walk around to find dates. "Ba-awk, young love!" she said happily. Jimmy didn't dare approach Cindy, but occassionally snuck glances at her, joyfully seeing that no-one was asking her. Little did he know that Cindy was also glancing at him, hoping, begging, that he would come over and ask him. Cindy had discovered that Libby had warned every boy in the class not to ask her to the dance. When she found out, she had feigned annoyance, but was actually happy that Libby had done that for her. And so Jimmy and Cindy spent the next ten minutes, sneaking glances at each other, and wondering how the other would look in their prom clothing.

Soon the only dateless boys left in the class were Butch, Jimmy, Carl and Nick. Carl wouldn't have a problem finding a date, for Elkie was in Retroville for the Worldwide Lama Convention. Nick could find a girl easily. Butch would either find a girl to go out with him, or would force them. So it was only Jimmy who didn't know what to do. Before he could get his thoughts together, the bell rang, symbolizing the end of school.

Jimmy turned to Sheen and Carl, "Hey guys, do you want to come over to the clubhouse and work on one of my experiments?"

Carl replied, "Fine, as long as I don't end up spurting out my personal secrets for a week like last time!"

"Yeah, and I don't end up having a fear of candy which looks remotely like electricity!" Sheen added.

"OK, OK," said Jimmy, who in fact had no intention on working on experiments, but instead wanted to talk about his date problem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked home, Jimmy said to his friends, "What can I do, guys? I need a date for the dance!"

Sheen replied, "Well, it is obvious that you like Cindy, just ask her!"

"I do not like her!" Jimmy said, but in his mind added, **'Even if she smells like apples, and her hair looks so soft, and her eyes are so transfixing...' **Jimmy became rather dreamy as he thought. But his daydreaming was suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah, Jim, you kind of admitted that you liked Cindy on Mars and everything," Carl said.

"I did not," Jimmy retorted, almost out of instinct after having to repeat this explanation so many times, "I said she distr-"

But before he could get through his lame 'I said she distracts me' excuse, the pavement beneath his feet gave way, and he dropped through the ground into darkness.

"Where did he go?" Carl cried out.

"I don't know," Sheen replied, "but I am kind of hungry. Wanna go get an ice-cream while we wait for him to come back?"

"OK," Carl said, before getting a dreamy smile, "Then can we go see Jimmy's mum...'s cookies! Yeah cookies!" Sheen gave him a strange look before they both walked to the Candy Bar, "You DO realise that she's about 4 times your age, don't you, Carl?"

(Well, that's the end of this chapter. What do you think? Where do you reckon Jimmy's gone? If you've seen the episodes in the show, it should be pretty obvious. I reckon that I'll post the second chapter up later today or tomorrow, if I get at least one review, good or bad!)


	2. We need you

Thanks for the reviews! Here is the second chapter. If I break the 5 reviews barrier, you will get chapter 3 (but it may not be till Wednesday).

I don't own Jimmy Neutron and yadda, yadda, yadda

Jimmy fell hit the ground and adjusted to his surroundings. He found himself in a very familiar environment, the BTSO briefing room. Jimmy saw Commander Baker in front of him, and the seemingly useless, shadowy figures who sat at the table. "Hello, Jimmy," the Commander said pleasantly, "We again must ask for your assistance on a mission."

Jimmy replied, "You know, Commander, when I said you could always just ring, I was kind of requesting that you do that."

"Oh," he said, "Sorry…" He turned to the shadowy figures, "Why did you all tell me that he was telling a joke?" The figures began murmuring pointlessly.

"Anyway," Jimmy said, hoping to get this meeting over quickly so he could get his mind back on track about the upcoming dance, "what do you need, Commander?"

"We have been receiving strange signals of very high frequency, coming from the Alps. Usually, we would send Agent Fusion on a mission like this, but he is currently on long-service leave in the Alps, trying to find a girlfriend…something about a mid-life crisis. So, will you take the case?" Jimmy immediately realised the how illogical it was for him to go to the Alps with Jet already there, but he chose not to comment on it.

Jimmy replied, "Of course, and may I take Sheen and Carl with me?"

"Naturally, they are honorary spies." At this, everyone in the room flinched, as they remembered Carl's 'we're spies' song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With this, Jimmy was sucked back through the roof and out onto the street, where Carl and Sheen had come back from the Candy Bar with their ice-creams.

"Hey guys," Jimmy said, "Wanna come with me on another top secret spy mission?"

Sheen smiled and said, "Yeah! We might get to go back to the Shangri-Lama! I love those crazy monks! Just as long as we get back by Friday, in time for me to go with my sweet Libby to the dance."

Jimmy suddenly remembered his predicament, "Oh no! How will I get a date if I am out in the Alps?" In his mind, he knew that he wanted to ask Cindy, but he was afraid of rejection. It was so confusing that she sometimes tried to get his attention, but sometimes was so mean to him. Eventually he said to Carl and Sheen, "Well, we better go quickly, so I can get back in time to find a date."

With that they began walking to the club house to get the hovercar.

As they walked, Sheen decided to move the topic back to the dance.

"So Jimmy, you gonna ask Cindy to go with you?"

"Come on, Sheen, can't we talk about something else? Even if I did ask her, she'd probably say no anyway!"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try…I mean, you both have huge crushes on each other anyways, so…"

He was cut off by Carl, who suddenly started singing, "We're spies, we're three guys, the Friday dance will be very windy, so Jimmy should go and invite Cindy!"

By the time the Jimmy had calmed Sheen down out of his hysterics of laughter, and had convinced Carl to quieten down, they were at the lab.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jimmy was preparing for his mission, Cindy was talking to Libby in her bedroom.

"Come on, girl, ask Jimmy already," Libby coaxed her.

"No way," Cindy replied, "what if he rejects me? I'll be so embarrassed!"

"How could he reject you, he practically told everyone that he likes you!"

"How 'bout if he just told me that to pacify me?" Cindy argued.

Libby sighed. Cindy was her best friend, but sometimes it got annoying when she constantly made up excuses for not getting together with Jimmy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy soon had the materials ready and the hovercart was resting on the lawn. But just as he was about to take off, he heard a shout, "Hey, Neutron!'

(Well there you go, Chapter 2. Please R&R. When I feel like I have sufficient reviews, I'll try and get the next chapter up. Don't be afraid to tell me if you hate the story, just tell me why! 'It sucks' or 'I don't like', DO NOT constitute as reasons!)


	3. Brain Block

Thankyou all for your reviews! After reading one in particular, it occurred to me that it may appear as if too much dialogue is used, and not enough narration. Personally, I found that I plus, because in the show itself, most of the plot is dialogue. But please tell me if you would prefer more narration! Also, it was suggested that I use a wider range or vocabulary. I will attempt to do this, but please remember that first and foremost, this is a children's story.

I don't own Jimmy Neutron

Sorry, this chapter is pretty short. I hope to get the next one up soon, at the latest, the end of this week. It is pretty stressful with exams at the moment. If I crack 10 reviews, it might speed me up, if you get my drift!

Jimmy spun around and found himself face to face with no other than the beautiful Cindy Vortex.

"What do you want, Vortex?" He asked, hoping it was something about the dance.

Cindy asked him, "What're you doing?"

Carl interrupted, "We're going to Alps 'cause…we're spies, great guys-"

He was cut short as Sheen tackled him to the ground, "Stop singing!" Sheen shouted at him, to the gratitude of the other three children.

Cindy suddenly thought, '_if Jimmy goes to the Alps, who's going to ask me to the dance? Not that I would want Jimmy to take me…'_

"Well, I'm coming too then," she eventually said, "you know, 'cause I've always wanted to see the Alps."

"Sure…" said Libby, nudging Cindy, "that's the only thing you want to see, isn't it?"

"Of course," Cindy replied, blushing deeply.

But Jimmy objected, "No way, Cindy," he said, "You're not coming. It's too dangerous!"

"Fine," Cindy said calmly, "I'll just go and hang out with Timmy for the rest of this week."

"OK, OK," Jimmy replied quickly, "You can come!"

Cindy turned and smiled smugly to Libby, who just rolled her eyes.

"Just go and get your things and get back here quickly," Jimmy said, sighing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As the group flew over the ocean, Cindy and Libby had a conversation, with Cindy being sure that Jimmy could hear them.

"So Cindy," Libby inquired, "Who're you taking to the dance?"

"I don't know, Libs, who do you think I should take?"

"Well," Libby replied, "How about Butch?"

"No way," Cindy retorted, "What do you think of Nick?"

"Well," Libby said, "he WOULD be a good choice, except the chances of him NOT breaking his leg are 1 in 43, 293, 394, 938."

"How do you know that?" Cindy asked, genuinely surprised.

"They were taking bets on it at school," Libby said, "If he manages to not break his leg, I'll be a trillionaire!"

"Oh well," Cindy said, steering the conversation back in the direction of the dance, "I wonder who I'll go with."

Everyone could tell that Cindy was inviting Jimmy to ask her to the dance, except for Jimmy himself. When she got no response, she tried another tactic to get his attention, "Libs," she asked, "do you want to know what clothing I brought for our expedition to the Alps?"

"Whatever, girl, just tell me," said Libby, obviously bored with Cindy's attempts at Jimmy's attention.

"Well," Cindy continued, "I brought my aero-dynamic spacesuit from Mars to keep me warm."

At the word, 'spacesuit' Jimmy's blushed as he remembered Mars. He had in fact been listening to the entire conversation and was purposely trying to stay out of it. He turned around to look at Cindy, and wasn't paying attention to the controls. Suddenly, Carl and Sheen, who had been talking about Ultra Lord and Lamas, shouted out.

"What?" Jimmy replied, and turned to them, seeing that they were pointing at a large, icy mountain. A large, icy mountain which the hovercart was about to smash into!

Jimmy knew that there wasn't time to turn the hovercart and dodge the mountain. He willed himself to think, "Think, think, think…" he said. _In his mind, he saw images. But they weren't images that could help him. All he saw was Cindy in her spacesuit, glowing under the Martian moonlight._

"Damn!" he cursed.

"What happened with the Brain Blast deal?" asked Libby.

But before Jimmy could answer, the hovercart smashed into the mountain…

Thanks for reading…please review!


	4. Author's note

Hello, faithful readers! This was originally supposed to be a foreword to the story, but I have decided to make it a full-scale chapter!

All I am asking is for others who read all the reviews written to respond to them, indicating whether they agree or disagree with the views expressed in them.

This is because I could choose to do one of three things:

1. I could make all the changes suggested by each of the reviewers. However, if the others who don't agree don't like these changes, then I am in a fix.

2. I could choose to ignore the bad reviews, but then I will not be improving the story

3. This is what I intend to do: seriously consider each review, but look back on other people's reviews of that review (if that makes any sense).

Personally, I believe some people are being pedantic. They say they are not flamers, but all they are doing is making crass comments that have no relevance to the fact that this is a FAN FICTION!

Does it really matter that Cindy said she would hang out with Timmy? Obviously, she was bluffing (or at least, that was the intention).

Does anyone care that the brain blasts disappeared in the show, but have come back in the fic?

Does anyone give a damn that I didn't specifically indicate that Sheen and Carl were on the journey, even after I specifically mentioned that they were going to go in the previous chapter?

Do you all want me to use more narration and less dialogue?

Was I obvious enough that Jimmy was doing that whole 'images in his head thing' when he saw the image of Cindy in his mind?

Should 'Leapin' Leptons' be considered cursing swearing for Jimmy's usual vocabulary?

Does anyone else even care?

_**That's exactly what I need YOU to tell ME!**_

P.S. Oh yeah, I thought I should point out **once more** that this fic takes place after King of Mars. If you have seen it, it will explain Cindy's blushing. If you haven't, then stop being so bloody nit-picky!

I thought that I would give an example of how I would like a review to another review done. I do not agree with many of the statements made by immureddarkness. Therefore, I might write the following review:

_In return to immureddarkness' review:_

_The staged conversation was not for Libby's search for a date, but for Cindy. I thought it would be pretty obvious after Cindy asks Libby, 'who do you think I should take?' and Libby suggests Nick. I do apologize if this was not read properly._

_Thankyou for telling me that more narration would be appropriate. Although I would personally opt for the dialogue way of conveying information as being more subtle and more interesting, if indeed the story would be better by clear narration, I will take this path. I might also point out that only revealing things through speech and thoughts was to try and keep suspense, so the limited suspense was intentional._

_I do not agree with the comment, 'that Jimmy himself uses a wide vocabulary'. In fact, can you name some words which he uses in his everyday life, which could be considered to be 'extensive vocabularly'? You might find that he uses a pretty basic vocabulary, ornamented by the occasional scientific term (which is usually part of the plot, not his everyday speech). Whilst on this topic, I thought I would talk about Jimmy's 'cursing'. I take your point about perhaps using his own phrases, but a curse does not have to be profanity. To me, it can be any phrase which emphasizes discomfort._

_Also, what you commented about the brain blasts was not particularly important. So what if he stopped having them in the middle of the 2nd season? Does it make a difference? And Libby referring to the Brain Blast isn't exactly what I would call strange. In the ep where Jimmy becomes stupid, Cindy says, 'Come on, Neutron, do one of those Brain Blast deals!' Whilst on this subject, I might add that I felt it appropriate to use the words thoughts, when referring to the swirling images which we see in Jimmy's mind before the Brain Blast. This, I thought, was obvious, and needed no further explanation._

_In response to the 'Sheen and Carl' comment, I did not mention their presence, merely because they were of little importance, and also because I had clearly stated in chapter 2 that they were going on the mission. However, if you would prefer to have nothing left to the imagination, I will be sure to add it in next time._

_Finally, Cindy's blushing was a reference to King of Mars, which, for the fortieth time, the story is based after!_

_Although I do not agree with many of your comments, your views are still very much appreciated._

That above report was only outrageously long because of the many points which I found unfair. However, if you agree entirely with his report, please tell me, and I will change my style of writing. Not all reports have to be bad:

_In response to badwolf's review:_

_Thankyou for your insightful view of my writing. Yes, I agree that perhaps more narration could increase the spark of the story (although keep in mind that not much actually happens in these stories)._

Isn't it terrible that I've written an entire story, whinging about the reviews? Anyway, I would really appreciate it if everyone agrees or disagrees with other people's views, so I can adjust my writing to make it more enjoyable. Once I have 15 reviews, the real Chapter 4 will come.

This is by no means a discouragement for you to flame my work, just keep in mind that I am first and foremost a reviewer, and I have every right to review your reviews (and your stories with a particular level or harshness)!


	5. The plan

OK! I apologize for that last chapter…I don't know what I was thinking! Just a little frustrated with schoolwork and music exams! Oh well, I've decided that enough people like my story written in the current way. So if you want more narration or you don't like it, don't read it! Hope you enjoy…this one is a bit longer 'cause it took so long to get up. Please review!

The hovercart hit the snowy mass with an extraordinary SMASH! As the group fell, Jimmy called out, "Guys, hold on!"

The five children linked hands and Jimmy shouted out, "VOX, activate Safety Mechanism Number 9827.B!"

Suddenly, Jimmy's wristwatch shot out a beam at the ground on the point at which the group would fall. Amazingly, a mattress appeared, onto which they fell. The hovercart hit the ground next to the mattress, the accumulated force from the fall causing it to become a crumpled wreck.

"Jimmy," inquired Sheen, "How did you manage to do that?"

"What? The mattress? Well, I loaded VOX into my watch, who activated the beam which I shot out of my watch. The spectrum was one of electrons, which chemically reacted with the particles in the…"

"No!" shouted Sheen, "How did you manage to crash into a cliff, four days before the dance with seemingly no way home!"

"Oh," Jimmy said, embarrassed, "How did I do _that_? I was…distracted, I guess. Don't worry! I can call VOX on my watch and get some items transp-" But at that moment, Jimmy's watch ran out of battery and fell dead. "Leapin' Leptons!" he cursed, "We're stuck here!"

Libby attempted to raise everyone's spirits, "Maybe Goddard can fix the hovercart. Wait! Where is Goddard? Why didn't you bring him with us, Jimmy?"

"Um…err…because he's…having a new update loaded onto him!" Jimmy exclaimed hastily. The real reason for not bringing Goddard was his fear that if he asked Cindy to the dance whilst on this mission, and she rejected him and Goddard taped it, Sheen and Carl wouldn't let him forget it. '_It'd be just like the time I staged that magic show for Betty Quinlan and Goddard showed me claiming to love magic,' _Jimmy thought, '_Sheen and Carl laughed for hours…'_

Despite Jimmy's hasty and terrible lie, the other four friends seemed satisfied with the answer. But they were preoccupied with a more pressing matter; how were they to get home? The hovercart was a wreck and there were no materials immediately available to fix it. Cindy was the one to come up with a solution.

"Didn't you tell us there were strange radio signals here?" she questioned.

"Yes," Jimmy replied, "Of course! We could go and find the source for parts to fix the hovercart! What a great idea, Cindy!" Cindy blushed a little at Jimmy's praise, but managed to pass it off as her being cold.

Invigorated by this idea, the team prepared to go in search for the source of the radio signal. But first, they would have to see what items had been undamaged by the fall. From all five of their backpacks, they could only salvage the following: 5 sets of hiking gear, a map and 3 stun-ray guns (Jimmy's); the newest CD from 'Boys Who Want To Be Men' (Libby's); food supplies to last a week and radiation-proof lip gloss (Cindy's); the Cabbage Patch Ultralord and the newest edition of Lama Land (I wonder which two of our adventurers owned them!).

"Hmmm…" Jimmy said, "We are currently here." He pointed at a spot on his map, "We need to get here." He pointed at a second spot on the map, where there was a number, small in size, but definitely not in value.

"What's that number there, Jim?" asked Carl.

"That's the height of the mountain," Jimmy answered.

"So the height is 4,808 feet is the height of the mountain?" Libby said, worried.

"Errr…no," Jimmy replied, "that would be 4,808 metres."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eustace Strych sat in a large armchair, sipping a fizzy drink. Blix was acting as his foot rest. He smiled as he saw the five children, as small as ants in comparison to the huge Mont Blanc which they were about to climb.

"Ahhh, Blix," Eustace said, "I am so glad that my truce with Neutron was only temporary. Or I wouldn't be able to have the fun of destroying him now! Hahahahahaha!"

Thanks for reading! More reviews, more updates!


	6. Care Bear

Thanks for…bla…bla…bla…everyone knows what I usually say…bla…bla…and I don't own Jimmy Neutron (and for all you lawyers, I don't have any money worth suing for, or I would have bought over the rights to the show already!)

"Everyone secure?" Jimmy asked, as the team prepared for their ascent of Mont Blanc, the highest mountain in the Alps. He nodded as he saw everyone ready for the harsh climb which they were about to enter into. "Oh yeah," Jimmy said, pulling out two of the stun guns from his backpack, "Cindy, Libby, take these in case you need them." Carl and Sheen weren't happy about that.

"Jimmy," Sheen objected, "why did the girls get the weapons? How 'bout me and Carl?"

"Yeah, Jim," Carl added, "After all, WE'RE HONOURARY SPIES! TWO GUYS! GOT MEDALS AND EYES!"

"Carl," Jimmy hushed him, "Be quiet! You might cause an avalanche! The reason I didn't give you two the guns were: I don't like Sheen shooting any ray, after the fiasco involving the brain-gain helmet; and you, Carl, because…err…" Jimmy wanted to tell Carl that he obviously wasn't suited to holding anything that could pose a threat to himself and others, but was afraid of hurting his best friend's feelings. Eventually, he came up with this; "Because, Carl, we may have to shoot…baby lamas…**_evil_** baby lamas…and I don't want you to get upset."

"Oh yeah," Carl said, "I couldn't hurt a baby lama…"

The five friends began climbing the huge mountain. Slowly, but steadily, they managed to reach the first ledge, upon which was a cave. The children stopped to have a short rest, unknowingly watched by Eustace. "Initiate Plan Vengeance Phase 1!" He shouted into his microphone. Suddenly a large bear leapt out of the cave at the children.

Jimmy was the first one to notice the big mass of fur leaping out and charging at him. Instinctively, he reached into his pocket and drew the stun gun, shooting a red beam of light at the bear. But it was futile. The beam struck the bear, but barely slowed it down. Jimmy was just able to jump out of the way, the moment that the bear leapt up at him. Cindy and Libby were now desperately shooting at the bear too, though all in vain. Jimmy began to panic when he thought of Cindy getting hurt, and willed himself to think…

_Come on…he saw images in his mind, of Cindy being injured…he couldn't think clearly of a solution to the threat. _"Gas planet!" he cursed, angrily.

He heard Cindy shout to him, "Jimmy, help me!" and he looked up to see the bear, about to run at her. In a state of panic, Jimmy grabbed anything he could find to throw at the bear. He pulled Sheen and Carl's Ultralord and Carl's magazine from them and was about to hurl them in desperation when an idea suddenly struck. Jimmy ran forward, wrapping the Ultralord in the magazine, as he approached his target. Then he threw the packaged action-figure at the bear, shooting the package with his ray-gun whilst it was in the air. This caused it to burst into flames, which hit the poor bear, causing it to turn sharply from its charge at Cindy, instead running straight off the ledge, falling to a cold, icy death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his comfortable hideout, hidden within the mountain, Strych was in a state of anger. "Damn…you…Jimmy…Neutron! Why…must…you…always…win?" he panted, in between his violent kicks at Blix. Eventually, he regained his composure. "But never fear, for this is only Round 1…"

OK, this chapter was a bit dodgy…oh well, the next one should be a bit better. Please review!


	7. Hibernation

Nothing new…don't own Jimmy, etc. etc. Please review!

Jimmy got up from the ground, panting. "You alright Cindy…" he said, anxiously, and Libby?" he added, not wanting to sound too concerned.

"I'm all right, Neutron, thanks for taking your time!" she replied haughtily.

"Oh, right…sorry," Jimmy answered, "We better stay here for the night, we can't go any further today. The Utralord-lama fire is still going…" He glanced over to Carl and Sheen, to see that they were staring at the fire in disbelief of what had just happened to their favourite possessions. Jimmy continued, "But we'll need anymore paper to burn…every little bit."

"Well, you can burn my scrunchie, if it helps," said Cindy. As she pulled out her scrunchie, she saw Jimmy smile.

"What ya looking at, Neutron?" she asked him, grinning.

"Errr...nothing," he replied, blushing even more, "it's just, you look nice...with your hair down..."

Now it was Cindy's turn to blush, "We better get back to work now..."

"Awww...I thought they were going to kiss!" Sheen whinged.

Cindy and Jimmy both smacked him on the back of the head.

"What else can we burn?" Jimmy continued, hoping to stop any further embarrassment.

"You can burn this CD, if it helps," Libby said.

"And I still have this Ultralord catalogue," Sheen added.

Everyone turned to Carl expectantly, but he said nothing. "Come on, Carl, give Jimmy your picture of his mum!" Sheen shouted.

"I don't have a picture of his mum!" Carl responded angrily.

But as if the gods were against him, a strong gust blew through and out of Carls pocket came a picture of Judy Neutron.

"Errrr…" Carl mumbled, "How did THAT get in there? Bad Sheen, baaaad Sheen…"

The other 4 looked at Carl with strange expressions before Sheen gathered up the materials and heaped them onto the fire.

The children sat near the fire, which was close to the mouth of the cave, and warmed themselves up. As they sat, Jimmy pondered, "I don't understand it, the bears should be hibernating…we didn't do anything to disturb it. Why did it attack us?" The group considered this question for a little bit.

"Maybe he wanted to see ULTRALORD!" Sheen exclaimed. The others gave him sceptical looks.

"Maybe he realised that all the good music hits were coming out and he couldn't sleep!" Libby said, receiving equally as sceptical stares.

"Maybe it had something to do with those strange radio frequencies," Cindy said.

"Perhaps," Jimmy replied, "But we should continue the investigation tomorrow. It is time to sleep now. I have three pieces of my new gum prototype, 'blanket-in-an-extremely-compact-and-isolated-chamber-which-can-be-easily-accessed-through-a-blowing-process-similar-to-that-used-when-blowing-bubble-gum'." Seeing the stunned look on their faces, he added, "It's blanket bubble-gum! But I only have three pieces and we can't break it because it is so unstable…"

Libby could see that Cindy wanted to share a blanket with Jimmy, but wouldn't dare say it, so she herself said, "Well, Sheen and I can share; and Carl will take up one blanket by himself; so that leaves Jimmy and Cindy!"

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other, and half-heartedly opposed the decision, but eventually gave in.

As Jimmy and Cindy lay next to each other in the cave under the blanket, very close, Cindy whispered to Jimmy, "Hey, why did you hesitate twice today?"

Jimmy blushed, but it was too dark to see, "Um…no reason…guess it was just so cold…"

"Come on, Jimmy, tell me why!"

"Seriously, the cold weather must have caused the reactions within the neurons…"

"Fine, fine," Cindy cut him off, "Just remember that we are all relying on you, and if you can't concentrate, we're all finished, OK?"

Jimmy thought about this and realised that she was right. He knew that he could not bear to see her hurt, even if he wouldn't tell her. "Yeah, OK," he said to her.

Whilst they talked, they could hear Sheen and Libby giggling. "Guys, we need to sleep," chided Jimmy. Soon everyone was resting…but then Strych made his second move.

From his base, he spoke into the microphone, "Snow blockage!" And a heap of snow slid down and blocked the entrance to the cave.

Nothing to say here…just review and the next chapter comes more quickly!


	8. Cuddles

Wow! Those reviews came in way faster than I anticipated. Now I feel a bit guilty for not updating for so long. Anyways, I am currently watching the JN movie, as I write this chapter, Please review…and I still don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Sitting in his chair, Eustace smiled as he saw the five adventurers, trapped in the cave. Suddenly someone shouted to him, "You're crazy! What are you trying to do?" Strych turned around and scowled.

"Quiet, Fusion!" he commanded, "You are lucky that I let you live…but of course you will serve your purpose eventually."

"Let me out, you little shrimp!" Fusion shouted, "Jimmy Neutron is coming, and I doubt you can stop him."

"Hahahahaha!" Eustace cackled, manically, "look at your friend, Neutron, now! He is stuck in a cave, with no means of escaping."

Jet Fusion ran at the cage, but despite his incredible strength, he couldn't break free. Defeated, he sat down, hoping that Jimmy would somehow escape the cave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy awoke to find himself cuddling up to Cindy underneath their blanket, hugging each other. Anxiously, he tried to find a way out of this compromising position, nervous of the reactions he'd receive if Libby, Sheen and Carl found out. But just as he was about to wriggle out of Cindy's embrace…

"Oooh, busted!" Libby said, smiling.

"Shhh," Jimmy hushed her, "Don't wake everyone up!"

"Actually, that might not be the worst idea," Libby said, pointing at the mouth of the cave, where snow was blocking any movement in or out.

"Jumping Jupiter!" Jimmy exclaimed, "What happened?"

"No idea," replied Libby, "I woke up to it."

"OK!" Jimmy answered, "We have to get everyone up, and try to find a way out of here."

"One second!" Libby interrupted, "Tell me what was happening with Cindy…and don't you **dare **say 'nothing'!"

"We were cold…" Jimmy tried, "so we thought that sharing body heat would…"

"OK, OK," Libby said, rolling her eyes, "Don't bother with your sad excuses…just remember…you both want to go to the dance together, so get on with it and ask her!"

Jimmy wanted to defend the last shred of his dignity, but realised that now was not the time. "Whatever," he said, "let's just get out of here for now!"

Once everyone was awake, and Jimmy had managed to stop Libby from telling Cindy anything, they all searched for a way out of the cave, but to no avail.

"I can't find anything," complained Cindy, "the ice and snow at the entrance is far too thick to get through or to melt with the stun rays, at least without causing an avalanche."

"WHY?" Sheen screamed, "Why must we die here? No more Ultralord!"

"Yeah, and no more lamas, or Ms Fowl…" Carl added, receiving strange looks from everyone.

"Is it just me, or does he have an obsession with older women?" Sheen whispered to Jimmy.

"But I guess it doesn't matter," Carl continued, "It's all part of our duty. 'cause WE'RE SPIES, TOUGH GUYS, NOT GONNA CRY, EVEN IF WE'RE GONNA DIE! I have a second verse too! Wanna hear it?"

But before Carl could reach his second verse, Sheen leapt on Carl, pushing him into a wall of the small cavern. "Stop singing!" Sheen shouted, before him and Carl fell right through the wall of the cave.

Whilst all this had been happening, Eustace had not been at the monitors, instead down in the loading bay, preparing to put his plan for world-domination into full swing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy, Libby and Cindy quickly ran after Carl and Sheen, finding them on a metal walkway.

"Where are we?" Libby inquired.

"I'm not sure, but my guess would be that we're in the middle of Mont Blanc itself!" Jimmy answered.

"Maybe this is where the radio signals came from," Cindy added.

"You're probably right, Cindy, that's what I was thinking," said Jimmy.

"Thinking isn't the only thing, you two like to share," Libby said, cheerfully, making Jimmy blush and Cindy look puzzled.

"We need to find the source of the radio frequencies," Jimmy said, quickly, unwilling for the conversation to go down the path of how he and Cindy had spent the night.

"Yeah, OK," Cindy replied, still puzzled.

As the five children walked along the walkway, looking for any clues, Jimmy saw Libby whisper something to Cindy, who immediately turned a deep red.

As usual, please review!


	9. A Plan in Motion

I had a little bit of time, so I decided to update a little faster than usual. This will be the last chapter, I think, because I don't intend to do a 'dance' chapter, unless you want me to. The power is in your hands, reviewers! Please review.

Still don't own Jimmy, to my distress. If I did, there wouldn't be the possibility of it being cancelled!

Eustace had finally finished his project. He smiled evilly, as he thought of all he had achieved in the last few days.

"Destroying Neutron and preparing for inevitable world domination!" he said to himself, "Does it get any better?"

Suddenly, Blix ran in, "Mein Herr, ze children are not in ze cave."

"What?" screamed Eustace, "where could Neutron have escaped to?" Send out Team Red to find them and bring them to me, immediately."

"Yes, meister."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jimmy and his friends had been wandering around, looking for a source for the radio signals, or at least a means of escaping.

"There's no escape!" Carl said, in dismay.

"Yeah, Jimmy, how long will it take to get out?" Sheen added.

"Well, if my calculations are correct, and they usually are, taking into account the width and length of Mont Blanc, it could take us 6 months!" Jimmy replied, solemnly.

"Errrr…Jimmy, I don't think we have that much time…" shouted Cindy, pointing down the walkway at five massive figures, in hi-tech armoured suits. The first figure started walking towards them, followed by his companions.

"Run!" Jimmy shouted, pulling out his stun gun as he ran back. Libby and Cindy did the same, and started shooting at the armoured bears, but the effect was meaningless, as the rays bounced uselessly off the armour.

The figures lunged at the five children, capturing them easily and restraining them from moving. Jimmy was in a terribly uncomfortable position, but was only really concerned for Cindy. He grabbed her hand for support as the five armoured figures carried them off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Neutron,"

"Strych!" Jimmy asked, surprised, "What are you up to? I thought we had a truce!"

"Hahaha, that was only temporary, so that I could escape that planet, Mars, alive. Eustace Strych has no allies!"

Jimmy looked around and saw that he was in a large loading bay, with metal ground and walls, the only exits being the two doors on either sides of the room. In the corner was a massive computer, the size of a four-wheel drive.

Then he looked down at his body. He, along with his four friends were tied up side by side, though he was the only one conscious.

"What are you going to do to us?" Jimmy asked.

"It's quite simple, actually. I plan to kill you and take over the world! I will become the Imperial Overlord! And all shall bow before me!" laughed Strych manically.

"And how do you plan to achieve that? Laugh at everyone until they are scared to death," Jimmy retorted.

"No, Neutron, it is far more sinister. Did you know that if someone could control animals, they could dominate the world? And what if one could even dominate humans?"

Everything suddenly clicked together! The strange radio frequencies, the bear attack, Eustace was using some sort of mind control device to use others as his personal soldiers!

"Eustace, you need psychiatric assistance," Jimmy said softly.

"Hahahaha, I think you'll be the one needing assistance soon. Blix! Untie the children!"

Blix came in through the door and released the five children. Libby, Carl, Sheen and Cindy made loud groaning noises as they regained consciousness.

"Now, Neutron, you, your friends, and your little crush are about to experience my true control. Hahahaha!" A floating platform appeared beneath Eustace and Blix, carrying them out through one of the two doors. Then Eustace's face appeared on the screen of the massive computer in the corner.

"Team Red, your leader is Agent Fusion! Attack the children!" shouted Eustace.

The other door to the bay opened, and in came Jet Fusion, leading the five figures in armour, which Jimmy now knew to actually be bears.

"Wh-what's happening?" Sheen asked, "isn't Jet supposed to be a good guy?"

"No time to explain…" Jimmy said, "Just shoot!"

Jimmy, Cindy and Libby shot their rays at Jet, but although it seemed to hurt him, the mind control was somehow stopping him from reacting.

"Plan B, Jimmy?" asked Libby, desperately.

"Pray…"Jimmy replied.

As the children awaited their impending dooms, Jimmy decided it was time to confess.

"Cindy?"

"Yeah, Neutron?"

"If we could, I would take you to the dance."

"Thanks, Jimmy, and I'd accept."

Cindy took his hand and lightly squeezed it. Then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Jimmy suddenly realised that he couldn't let his friends, especially Cindy, die, "Think, think…" he said.

_The image of Jet being hit with the rays and not stopping flashed through his mind. Then the image of the ray guns, and of the massive computer._

"Brain blast!" he shouted.

"Finally!" was the reply from Libby, Sheen, Carl and Cindy.

"OK!" Jimmy said, "the mind control device is stunting the natural behaviours of those it controls. If we can scramble the radio signals controlling them, then the bears should go into immediate hibernation, and Jet should go back to normal."

"But what can we do?" asked Carl.

"You and Sheen distract the bears…" Jimmy ordered, "I mean the armoured figures," he added, remembering that they did not know what was really happening.

"What do we do, Jimmy?" asked Cindy.

"You and Libby have to keep shooting your ray guns at the computer. It should reverse the polarity of the radio electrons, causing them to scramble with the ions being sent to the mind control devices in the bears."

"How will we know when it's done?" Libby asked.

"Well, err…it'll explode," Jimmy said.

"If I die, Neutron…" Cindy threatened him.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you…" he said to her.

Cindy smiled slightly, but not as much as Libby, who was grinning and mouthing, "I knew it!"

And so the kids set off to work, Carl and Sheen desperately running away from the pursuing bears, singing a duet of "We're spies, brave guys!" Jimmy confronted Jet. "Come and get me, Jetty Wetty," he coaxed, and jumping out of the way, just as Jet leapt at him.

Eustace was watching the proceedings with great joy, until he saw Cindy and Libby shooting the monitor with their ray guns. Although he didn't have the intelligence to realise what this would do, he knew it couldn't be good. But just as he was about to order the bears to attack the two girls, the computer exploded.

Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby all looked to Jet and the bears to see what had happened. They all breathed in relief as they saw the bears on the ground, fast asleep, and Jet rubbing his head and saying, "Where am I?"

Eustace, on the other hand, was bubbling with rage, "What! How did this happen?" But then another realisation came over him, which made his blood run cold, there was no way out of the monitor room in which he was stuck, without running into Jimmy and the others…Suddenly the door to the monitor room opened, and standing there was a very angry Cindy Vortex.

Everyone looked away as the feisty, little blonde did her stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monitors were used to contact the BTSO, who arrived swiftly. Soon Blix was led away, followed by Eustace, bruised and screaming, "I'll get you, Jimmy Neutron!"

Commander Baker turned to Jimmy and the other 4 children, "Thankyou, again, Agent Neutron, you have saved us all. If we ever need you, we'll call you!"

"That's great and all, but can get us back to Retroville. It's almost the dance, and I need to get ready!" said Libby, and pointing at Jimmy and Cindy, "and so do other couples!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they had landed back in Retroville, near Retroland, Carl, rushed off to find Elky, Sheen and Libby rushed home to do some 'personal things' before the dance, and left Jimmy and Cindy alone.

"You know, Jimmy, I learnt something today," Cindy said.

"What?" asked Jimmy, "Eustace Strych needs desperate mental assistance? Sheen and Libby are getting a little too cosy? Don't climb Mont Blanc?"

"No," Cindy replied, "I learnt that you, Jimmy Neutron, are all mine!"

And with that, she took his hand in her own. Although he knew every person in Retroville would see him, without any objection, walked her home, to prepare for their dance.

THE END

And there you go! My first fanfic. Like I said, if you want the dance, you can have it, but I never intended on it, so it'll just be useless J/C fluff (not that it's bad!). Anyways, it's up to you, my faithful readers and reviewers!

Oh yeah, if possible, please specify what type of story I should write next. It is my intention to write light comedy, drama, adventure and entirely ridiculous typed stories. Your will is my command!


End file.
